


GTA 5 Drabbles

by Baguette_Saint



Category: GTA 5, GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguette_Saint/pseuds/Baguette_Saint
Summary: Just some random drabbles I have put together. Something to help me with my fanfiction.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank y'all for checking this out! As stated before, I am doing a collection of random drabbles to help me out with my GTA V fanfiction I'm currently writing. I will also be putting up my fanfiction as well. So, stay tuned for that. 
> 
> If you wish to request any scenarios, please check out my Tumblr blog, baguettewriter.

Fanfiction's premises:   
The best friends, Elizabeth Lombardi and Gina Cast wanted a peaceful life in the city of Los Santos. But their criminal lives can never be fully erased or forgotten. Dragged into the whole world of robberies and destruction, they have no other choice in their current situation. They must face their past while also dealing with new betrayals, friendships, and chaos.

Are they strong enough to get through this or will it finally crush them under the weight of burden and guilt?


	2. First arrival to Los Santos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth "Liz" Lombardi and Gina Cast finally escaped their old life and arrived at Los Santos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this! I might not add this to my fanfiction, but it could be considered as canon to that storyline. A drabble to show how they arrived to LS.

“Beautiful,” Liz muttered, loudly. She shifted in her seat to get a better view of the city of Los Santos. Sure, she has been to plenty of cities before. She has seen them light up when the sun was setting. But that didn’t mean it didn’t steal her breath away at the gorgeous sight of the city. Hundreds of lives were here. Hundreds of people were going onto their business. 

Some probably going to work now. Some were getting off of work. Maybe at a club, partying. Maybe already sleeping. So many different things. Soon enough, Liz and her best friend, Gina would be one of those hundreds of people carrying on with their lives. Their past being left behind in Liberty City. Their new life waiting in Los Santos. 

Liz couldn’t believe all of this is happening right now. That she left her old life behind just to start a new life. To grab any opportunities she didn’t have before. A new life……

“We did it, right? We finally did it,” Gina said. She shifted slightly in her seat. She adjusted her grip on the wheel. She could only spare a glance at Liz before focusing back on the road before them, squinting slightly. The setting sun going down further and further, letting the darkness of the nightfall around them, which didn’t help with seeing exactly where the road is and where the mountains are. A grin spread across her lips. “We are free…..in a way. We are finally free. We don’t have to fucking deal with the bullshit of our old life again. Not anymore. Thank god.”

Liz let a smile form onto her lips.

“Yes, that’s right!” Liz exclaimed. She moved in her seat in joy. Her gaze glued to her best friend. “The day after tomorrow we will get our houses. Other than that, we have everything all done. We don’t have to worry. Say, we should celebrate tomorrow if you aren’t tomorrow enough. Maybe know where everything is in this city. Only if you want to.”

“Of course I do want to,” Gina answered. “Since we don’t have much to do, we might as well.”

Liz stopped in her seat and leaned towards the window. Her gaze shifted away from her friend to the city, which begins to come closer and closer. Finally, they were able to be in the actual city. She brushed back her dark brown hair away from her face. She is restless. She is eager to get moving. Explore the city. Know where everything is. She could already be imagining what she’ll be doing. Well, besides getting a proper job here. As much as she appreciated her old man buying houses for them to live in, she didn’t want to burden him further by making him pay for her bills. Well, when she does get a job.

Although her old age may say otherwise (is her late thirties too old?), she acted like a kid when they are going to an amusement park. For her, it’s a city. She couldn’t stress out how much she loved the city or how gorgeous it is at night. It felt free. Mysterious even! 

Liz rolled down her window and poked her head out. Her eyes closed, letting the wind blow across her face. Her long hair whipping against her face, though she ignored it. Then, she opened her eyes and pulled her head into the car. Just when Gina slammed onto the brakes. Letting out a small cry, Liz blinked rapidly. 

“DUMBASSES. DON’T Y’ALL SEE THE LIGHT IS FUCKING GREEN!?” Gina hissed, poking her head out of the car. She gave a middle finger to the two men, who had gotten to the other side of the sidewalk. One of the men struck up a middle finger. Liz looked closely at the guy and noted that he wore a green hat among anything else. She couldn’t see too much of him since his friend forced him to turn away and made him walk faster. “Fucking morons. I hope they get run over by a car if they keep doing that.”

Gina pulled back her head and continued driving. The happiness that she wore moments ago was replaced by an annoyed look. She kept muttering swear words under her breath.


	3. First non-first heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Gina finally committing their first non-first heist in LS. Just to make money.

Can she do it?

The answer is……. yes. 

Liz can do it. She needed the money and she needed it badly. Their old man didn’t need to burden himself further with money. The only solution both her and Gina could think of is doing a heist. A job would be helpful. If they could get one that is. How dumb of them to fall back into these habits again. 

‘Breath in. Breath out. It’s temporary for now,’ Liz thought. She took several deep breaths, calming her overwhelming emotions. It would block her from thinking straight. She couldn’t risk a mistake. Not now. 

She pressed her back against the wall, feeling the uneven surface through the fabric of her black clothes. Her hands resting on her knives, ready to throw them if needed to. She had to be quick in grabbing her pistol after throwing her knives. If she would go that route that is. She doubts she had to injure anyone while robbing a small bank.

Liz counted in her head for each second. She counted only up to fifteen seconds before she heard a loud explosion. Then, the familiar voice shouting throughout the air. A few blasts of gunshots. She couldn’t make out where Gina had shot, but Liz knew Gina didn’t aim it at anyone. Not yet that is. 

That’s when the timer started. 

Liz moved quietly and quickly through the back door of the bank. She kept a lookout for any danger. She reached to where the big load of money would be. A smile formed onto her lips, but she dismissed it as fast as it came onto her lips. Her hands already taking out the materials to pick the locks. 

How stupid of the bank to keep their money in a room. Then again, they were a new bank, still trying to transfer their money to a safer location. Well, except they haven’t expected to be robbed during this time. 

Seconds turn into minutes.

Liz bit down onto her lips, trying not to get too worried. She had plenty of time to pick the lock, grab the cash, and go. Gina would be distracting any attention from where Liz stood. Anyone thought Gina was going manic and decided to go shoot up a random place. Of course, it wasn’t an exactly perfect plan. If one looked closely at this situation, they knew a robbery was at hand. They did want to fool people. If not, that’s okay. As long as they don’t get caught. 

Finally, she picked the lock. Swinging the door open, she darted inside. She was already piling as much cash into the two bags.

‘Hurry, hurry.’ 

She already wasted enough time on the locks. Something she cursed herself for. She spent a little too much time on getting the locks. 

When she thought she collected enough, Liz moved out of the room, ensuring the door was closed. She even made sure the door was locked. She didn’t wait around. She only paused only to slip out her pistol and fire once at the wall. A sign that she’s done. Then, she moved out of the building, already heading to a nearby alleyway. She took a sharp turn to the right and quickly moved towards a garage. A garage she burrowed for the time being. Whoever owned the garage probably wouldn’t mind. Then again, they probably were out right now.


	4. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is feeling nervous before the big score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might consider putting this into my fanfiction. I just need to change some things up and add more to it. So, if you happen to see something similar in my upcoming fanfiction, that's why.

The night seemed……peaceful. As odd as that sounds, especially with one who lives in a city that is constantly filled with noises and some kind of activities, it seemed peaceful and quiet for once. Then again, she shouldn’t take it for granted. With how her life is going, nothing about it seemed peaceful. Only chaos and trouble. 

Liz pressed herself against the railing, looking over the ocean. The light of the moon bounced off of the waters. A gorgeous sight to behold and yet it brought a sense of calm over her. The chilly wind blowing against her, lifting her hair into the air and sending a few locks against her rosy cheeks, which caused by the chilliness. A sign that winter is coming.

Definitely a good idea to get out. She isn’t sure what will happen if she kept inside this entire time. Probably exploded with how restless and nervous she seemed to be. With the last one…. the big one as the guys like to call it…….she isn’t sure if she is ready for it. Sure, she has been in some crazy shit, but that didn’t mean she is ready for this one. A big crazy shit. Welllllll, she never asked to be involved. Her and Gina. The guys surely understood how they felt too since none of them wanted to dip back into their criminal life. A better life for themselves. Maybe not Trevor. He probably didn’t mind dipping back into all this. Who knows?

Either way, once this is over and with some other issues to resolve, all could go back to the life they wanted before they fell into the rabbit hole. Gina and Liz going with their dreams they always wanted. Michael with his retirement. Franklin pulling together a better life for himself. Trevor……to whatever he’s doing before. Probably selling drugs or something of the sort. She needed to ask him about that sometime.

Liz closed her eyes. She cleared her thoughts of the big one. The Big Score. The only reason why she came out here to help her relax. Not to get stressed over it again. Sure she needed to think about it. Overcome it, even. But she feared she might back out if she kept thinking about it. She feared she might hesitate or not actually want to do it. That would mean that she’s bailing and she isn’t that type to do so. 

She opened her eyes. A small sigh slipped past her lips.


	5. Two images of one person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz finally being vulnerable for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I hope y'all are enjoying this far. Leave a comment below of what y'all think.

“You promised.”

Those words echo through Liz’s mind. It bugged at her constantly. It left her wondering why her brother couldn’t understand that she needed to do this. She didn’t ask to do it. She didn’t want it. She NEEDED to do it. No amount of explanation didn’t seem to go through his head.

She tried. She tried so hard. And yet, in the end, it didn’t matter.

Liz clutched up the fabric of her long shirt into her fist. Perhaps a little too tightly. She could feel her nails creating crescents into her palms. She blinked away tears, trying to hold back from sobbing and wailing. Even as alone, she couldn’t let herself cry. If she cried alone, it meant she would cry in front of others.

Weak.

That’s what she is. She is a weak person for showing her vulnerable side. She had to be STRONG for everyone.

And yet, she couldn’t do so. She couldn’t be strong.

She couldn’t protect Justine. She couldn’t protect Emmanuel. She couldn’t protect Gina. She couldn’t even protect her own father. The father who took her in under his wing and got her out of the situation she was in before.

If Liz couldn’t protect those that seemed dear to her, then, how can she protect anyone again?

“You promised…..not to go back into that life again.”

“I broke that promise, but I need to do this,” Liz muttered. Her legs were beginning to feel weak. It grew numb. Before she knew it, she found herself collapsed on her knees. Her hands flew to her head, holding her ears tightly. “I needed to do it. Just…..like you…… no choice. Either see everyone……get hurt or protect them…..I failed, didn’t I? I failed everyone. I’m sorry. I’M FUCKING SORRY.”

Please. She’s begging anyone……anyone at all to do something. To take this pain away from her. This suffering she had to go through. Only if she could reverse time. Only if she could make up for what she has done. To correct the mistakes that she has done. To ensure everyone is protecting.

“I’m begging you…..take this all away from me.”


	6. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Liz finally meeting Lamar.

“Sooooooooo, you’re that dude who almost got himself killed while I was driving?” Gina asked. She moved towards him until she couldn’t go any further. She placed both hands on her hips. A frown appeared on her lips. 

“Gina, I don’t think he would remember us,” Liz said. She tried to make a grab at her best friend, but Gina waved her off. “Plus, it was night time when it happened. So, it’s unlikely that he remembers that night.”

“He better fucking remember or else, I’ll make him remember!” Gina hissed.

The man before them raised both his hands in defense. He took a few steps back, but that didn’t stop Gina from moving forward. 

“You are one crazy-ass bitch. Your friend over here is right,” he said, sharply. “I don’t remember y’all or that night. I had a run-in with fucking close calls. Soooo, you need to fucking back off, homie.”

“Well, homie, let me tell you something. You better listen here. Don’t go walking across the fucking street when the light turned green. I really hope you would get run over by a fucking car!” 

Oh boy. Here it goes again. Liz needed to act and she needed to act fast. 

Before anyone could do anything, which Liz was later relieved that she acted right there and then, she wrapped her arms around Gina and pulled back. The girls stumbled back. At the exact same moment that the man pulled out a gun from his pants. 

‘Oh fuck,’ Liz thought. ‘This isn’t good at all.’

It took everything in both her strength and power to keep her friend from reaching out for her own gun. It certainly took a toll on Liz’s energy afterward, but it’s all worth it in the end.

“We are not shooting anyone here,” Liz said through gritted teeth. “We didn’t come here looking for a fight. We only came here to do something. Gina over here recognized you from the other night. Let’s all forget about all this, okay!? Right, Gina?”

Liz kneed Gina sharply, which caused Gina to suck in her breath. She swore under her breath not long afterward. 

“Yes, that’s right. Let’s forget all about this. You can release me now, Liz.” Liz did exactly that. Gina pulled away, rubbing at the spot that Liz kneed in her. The man lowered his gun but didn’t put it away.

“Liz and Gina…?” The man mumbled, loudly. “Crazy-ass bitches.”

“Elizabeth,” Liz corrected. “Who are you exactly? Is it possible that you can help me.”

“Are we really going to be friendly with this dude?” Gina mumbled. Only loud enough for Liz to hear. With a glare from the ravenette, Gina didn’t say anything else. 

“Lamar. Lamar Davis,” he introduced himself. He scanned both them up and down. “Why should I help you homies? With that stunt that y’all fucking pulled off, I don’t know if I can trust you two.”

“Just help us and we’ll carry on our way. That’s all.”

The silence fell between the three. From what Liz observed, he’s in thought or trying to be in thought. Not much of a thinker, is he?

“What do I get out of this?” Lamar asked. 

Of course. That’s what they all want, right? Something out of this. Not out of the goodness of their heart. Then again, she couldn’t blame anyone, especially him. From the way he talked and acted, he definitely couldn’t blindly trust people.

Liz did what the first thought that came into her head. She pulled out money. She knew she didn’t have a lot, but it’s worth it. Hopefully. 

She glanced at Lamar, who was eyeing the money.

“It’s not a lot of money, but it’ll do, right?” Liz asked. “Tell us where we can find…….what’s his name again?”

“Henry,” Gina cut in. “Henry Smith.”

“Yes, him! We need to talk to him right now. Direct us in the right direction and this bad boy will be all yours.” Liz held up the money but at a safe distance. She didn’t trust Lamar. Not yet that is. 

“I haven’t heard of him,” Lamar answered. “Are you sure you are in the right parts of the fucking city? Oh well. Just follow me, homies. I’ll ask around.”

“Thank you,” Liz and Gina said. Both followed after him.


	7. Sick Gina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor taking care of Gina

“Heeellllllloooooo, fruitcake.”

Gina groaned when the familiar voice echoed throughout the house. She puffed out her cheeks and sat up, ready to throw herself out the window when she got the chance. She could do so right now, even if it took all of her energy to do so. But at the same time, she wanted to see what this crazy man wanted. Maybe he didn’t know she was sick. She only told three people. Franklin, Liz, and Stephanie. Wellllll, Stephanie told Frankling. So, Gina didn’t exactly tell the guy.

She slowly got to her feet, careful of not doing it quickly. If so, she felt like the world is spinning. And she definitely didn’t want to deal with that while Trevor roamed her house. Not that she cared. At this point, she’s used to him sneaking into her house. As dumb and crazy as that sounds, especially since there were so many incidents of her ready to call the police. One time she actually did, though she had to tell them that it was a false alarm.

Gina slipped out of her room and moved downstairs.

“What do you want?” She said, slipping into the living room. Her voice coming out croaky and low. She flinched at the pain it caused her to speak. She cleared her throat, trying to not give away the fact that she’s sick. Who knows what he wanted?

He spun around to face her. A giant grin spread onto his lips. She wanted to slap that grin off of his lips but felt too lazy to do so. Plus, her energy was mostly spent climbing down the stairs. So, she doubts she had enough energy to move and slap him.

“You look like a mess,” Trevor said. “The first time I’ll ever see that.”

“And the fucking last,” she snapped. She cleared her throat again. Her throat is definitely killing her. It felt like it’s on fire.

“Tsk, tsk. Don’t say that,” he answered. He held up a couple of bags full of stuff. She squinted to see what is in them. “Annnnnywaaaays, sit back and relax. I’ll be taking care of you. I heard from a special someone that you were sick.”

Wait……..

no, no, no!

“How the fuck do you know that I’m sick!?” She didn’t care if her throat hated what she just did. She couldn’t believe what happen. Who the fuck told him!? She’s sooooooo going to kill whoever told him! “No, no. Helllllllll nah!”

She starts to back away, letting her legs carry her to where the door was. Or at least, she hopes it was in the direction of the door. Gina shook her head as she continued to back away.

“Stay away from me.” Gina turned away to move towards the door, but before she could do so, she felt arms wrapped around her, pulling her back.

“Oh, c’mon, fruitcakes, don’t be like that,” Trevor said. “Who else is going to take care of you? Elizabeth is too sick to do anything and I doubt you want her to get more sick. Stephanie is out of town. I doubt you want Franky to help you out.”

“Better than you!” She struggled against him, but couldn’t. She felt hopeless. Curse this stupid sickness for making her weak like this.


	8. A sticky situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find themselves in a sticky situations

“I’m sorry……I’m sorry…..” Stephanie said, flinching under her shaky voice. She couldn’t hold the gun straight or tightly in her hands. She never shot a gun before. Wellllll, correction, she did, but it was terrible. Her aim was off. She couldn’t even bring herself to fire one without flinching or screaming, letting the gun go. This isn’t better than the last few times. It didn’t matter how much she is put under pressure or if it’s a life or death situation. “I’m sorry…..I’m sorry that I can’t protect you both like how you guys protect me. I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”

She knew she shouldn’t beat herself up; compare herself to her two best friends. But in times like this, Stephanie wishes she could fight so she can return the favor. Instead, she got stuck behind computer screens, hacking away. Not that she minded at all. She felt useless when it came to fighting. She HATED it. She hated it so much that it frustrates her.

Now, she couldn’t protect Liz or Gina. They were all going to die. It’s all her fault, isn’t it?

Stephanie squeezed her eyes closed and hold back a sob. She couldn’t cry now. It’ll make her more pathetic than before. Once again, she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She didn’t necessarily need to fight. She could use her intelligence to get them out of this situation. 

‘Think, think,’ Stephanie thought. She opened her eyes, trying to pinpoint anything in the room she locked her best friends and herself in. Instead of wasting time holding a gun to the doors and going down that route, she could use her time wisely. She had enough time to put together an escape plan. Those bastards don’t know the girls were in here. Not yet. 

She eyed the vents. It’s a possibility. She could shake the girls awake and attempt to make them move. But who knows where the vents lead? Or how long it goes? Stephanie doubt Liz and Gina had the energy to go for a long period of time, despite being in a life or death situation. She couldn’t hide there either. If Gina and Liz slip into unconscious while they hide in the vents, she doubted she could pull them out fast enough or quietly. It would also mean they would be at square one again.

The vents are out of the questions.

Aha! There was a garbage deposit nearby. That meant they could fall into the dumpsters that it leads. Maybe cause a little damage while doing so, but it’s a risk she could take. Plus, they were all able to fit through it. Hopefully, when they fall, the men aren’t nearby to hear them falling into the dumpsters.


	9. A Hidden Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liz gets hurt on the job, she doesn't want to worry others.

Liz took a sharp inhale, trying to straighten herself out. She probably made her injury worse than before, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t let anyone else know that she was injured on the job. It would mean them stressing themselves out over her. That she definitely didn’t want. She appreciated everyone worrying over her, but her injury? It’s not the top priority right now. 

They did it, after all. They finished a heist! So, it’s time to celebrate. Well, more so them celebrating. Liz doubt she could last in hiding her injury for a long period of time. Knowing how the guys are and how hyped Gina would make the celebration, it probably would last a long period of time. Again, Liz doubts she had that much time, especially since she felt the effects of the blood loss. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep focus. Wellllll, that didn’t help whatsoever when she opened her eyes. The world tilted to one side. She almost felt herself falling. She took several deep breaths and clutched onto the nearby wall, correcting herself. She cannot allow herself to collapse now. 

‘Keep going. Don’t let them worry,’ Liz thought. 

When she felt like it’s safe, she moved forward. Slowly and carefully though. She didn’t dare touch her injury on her rib cage. It would cause someone to notice and ask questions. Maybe force herself to talk. Luckily, she was wearing black clothes, which she had struggled to change out of.

Liz moved down the alleyway and turned a corner, coming out the small alleyway. She felt relieved that she was far from where the heist was committed. She moved to where she would meet up with everyone else, which they were already there, chatting away. A small smile formed onto her lips. Weak though. One look would all it take to know that she looked exhausted. Exhausted from walking all the way here as well as having to ensure no one knew she had an injury.

Gina squealed in delight at the sight of her best friend, causing everyone to look in her direction. 

“Liz, Liz, LIZ! We did it!” Gina squeaked once Liz was closer. She felt relieved that her best friend didn’t move forward and hug her. Or anyone else in the matter. Perhaps the tired look caused everyone to back away. Maybe they didn’t think about it. Regardless, it was a win for her. “We gotta celebrate somehow. I was just suggesting that we could go to Bean Machine and get some coffee together. Trevor suggested to drink, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. But it’s all up to you. Michael and Franklin don’t care what we do. What do you think?”

The excitement radiating off of Gina made Liz dizzy, but not enough to make her collapse. Liz managed a thoughtful look, pretending to think. 

“Welllll, we can do both. Whoever wants beer can get a beer and whoever wants coffee can get coffee,” Liz answered. “Bad news though. I don’t think I can come with you guys. I need to do…..eh….things and it’s extremely important. It calls for my attention right away.”

She hated lying, especially to Gina. Liz had to do what she had to do. Michael and Gina both seemed to understand. Trevor opened his mouth to question it but was cut off by Gina making a grab for his hand and pulling him away, causing him to curse loudly. Also to focus on getting out of her grip.

“Well, see you late then!” Gina called over her shoulder. She used her free hand to wave goodbye. “We can celebrate another time together. Please don’t overwhelm yourself.”

“What she said,” Michael said. With a nod from him, he turned and followed after the other two. 

“Good job back there, homie. Hope we can celebrate together as well.” Franklin also nodded.


	10. Kidnapped Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jimmy get kidnapped, what else can Liz and Michael do?

“Sooooo,” Liz said. She leaned back into her seat, eyeing the outside, watching it fly past. She shifted her gaze onto the driver. “Your son has signed up for classes and he needs you to pick him up, correct? What is he doing? If I may ask. Before you ask, I’m curious. If I’m coming along, I might question it.”

“First of all, you tagged yourself. I didn’t ask you to come along,” Michael replied. He flickered a quick glance over to her. In response, she smiled. “Second of all, that’s correct. I don’t fucking know why you are so interested in knowing about what’s going on in his life. You never really get yourself into his life. So, why start now?”

Turning away, she remained silent for a while. True, she was never interested in Jimmy’s life. Not when she first met Michael and his family. Not now. Or maybe she did. Spending a lot of time with Michael, his family, Franklin, and Trevor, she decided to do more. By more, she wanted to bond with them. She could almost hear Gina huffed and say that Liz shouldn’t bond with any of them. Maaaybe Franklin. Anyone else? Not exactly. 

They were crazy or so Gina claimed. Unfortunately, the difference between the two best friends, Liz is willing to give a chance for everyone. To see what they truly were capable of. Again, she spent a lot of time with the guys. Another reason to do so. 

“Maaaaybe I change my thoughts of you and your family,” Liz said, softly.

“What was that?” Michael asked. 

“You heard what I said. Don’t make me change my mind again.” The smile had fallen away, being replaced with a soft frown. She threw him a glare, but he chose to ignore it. “Annnnywaaays, that didn’t answer my question. What are the classes he’s taking?”

“To be a comedian. I never thought he would be interested in that kind of thing. All he does is-”

“Don’t put your son down like that. Sure, the way he speaks is awful and needs to be fixed. Sure, he sits around almost all day, playing video games. But don’t you do the same thing?” An eye-roll from Liz. She shifted in her seat. She didn’t dare glance in his direction. “Give him a chance. A better chance. Let him explore all the opportunities in life. He’s still young. He’s trying to find a place in his life where he’s satisfied. You and I both know that we didn’t exactly get that kind of chance when we were younger.”

True, Liz shouldn’t have to try to understand what Michael been through. She probably wouldn’t understand what he been through or going through now. Regardless, she still understands one thing. Both didn’t get the chance like Jimmy had. A chance wasted doing other stuff, which landed them where they are now. 

“Can we not fucking talk about it right now?” Michael asked. “I thought this was supposed to be a cheerful moment.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Liz answered. She used one hand to make a dismissing gesture. He’s right. Maybe they shouldn’t be talking about it right now. Another time. “How cheerful can it be if you’re grumpy all the time, serpente?”

“I’m not grumpy!” 

“Whatever you say.” 

He made a sound, though Liz is certain he didn’t approve what she said. Then again, she always made that kind of comment. By now, he’s used to it. Or she hopes he is. 

For the entire ride to wherever they were going, they remained quiet. The music softly playing throughout the car. No one made a move either. Perhaps to shift around in their seat to make themselves comfortable. A few times, Liz adjusted herself as she stared out the window. 

Liz didn’t realize they arrived until she was snapped back into reality by Michael’s voice. 

“Elizabeth? You’re okay?” He asked.

“O-oh, yeah I am. Just got lost in my thoughts,” Liz replied. She moved around, shaking the stiffness from her limbs. She flashed him a smile. “We’re here already? Time flew by fast!”

“Yes. Let’s get going.”

With the car turned off and the two slipping out the car, they both didn’t waste another minute in going up to the building. Liz letting Michael lead the way. It isn’t a big building. Pretty small to hold classes in, but she didn’t judge. Maybe they were on a tight budget or they couldn’t find a bigger space. Maybe both. It didn’t seem to pop out either. She never thought comedian classes were being taken here. 

The outside didn’t compare what is inside. It’s actually nice. Nothing fancy, but still nice to look at. She could see two hallways near the front desk. If she looked down both ways, the hallways didn’t go too far. She could see several rooms. People were moving in and out of rooms. Some looked to be students. Others as teachers. Some she couldn’t tell if they were a teacher or a student. The teachers didn’t exactly have an exact uniform, nor did students. 

The hallways didn’t have the red carpet as the main area. Where the hallway started is checker tiles. Paintings hung around the place. Some she could tell were from old times. Each had a title of the paintings underneath. 

While Michael went ahead and asked for his son, Liz moved around the place, eyeing everything out of boredom. She did linger a little around the paintings. Other than that, she remained in the same room. She stopped at one point after walking around for a little while. Her gazed flickered over to him when he walked over to her, clearly annoyed. 

“What’s wrong?” Liz asked. 

“For fuck’s sake, they haven’t seen Jimmy almost all day,” Michael growled. “Said that he never showed up for his other classes. They thought he left early, but apparently not. I doubt he wants to skip these classes. He promises he wouldn’t fucking do it. He hasn’t skipped his classes either, oddly enough.”

“Strange,” Liz muttered, loudly. She raised up one hand and rubbed her chin. This is odd. If Michael says is true and Jimmy hasn’t backed down from his promises, why didn’t he show up for his other classes? Did something happen? Plus, he didn’t text or call his dad from the sounds of it. “Did he text Tracey or Amanda?”

“I doubt so. They don’t know what he’s doing exactly,” Michael answered. 

“Wouldn’t they know since they talk to him a lot?” Liz asked. “Annnnywaaays, we need to figure out this out.”

“Of course, we fucking do!”

“Let’s calm down first. We may not be able to get as many details if we’re getting wild up like this. Is it possible to ask them if we can check their security cameras?” Liz is rambling at this point. She eyed the cameras. “It’s possible that they caught some kind of evidence.”


	11. Kidnapped Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from part 1.

“We can’t fucking do that!” Michael snapped. 

“What else can we do?” Her tone was sharp. A dark look being sent his way. “If we can’t ask them to see what happens, we might as well try to sneak in or hack into the system. There are tons of possibilities.”

“Sneaking in……that’s right. We can actually do that. Where would they be hiding the main base for it? We can’t ask Lester for any help. He can’t get involved….”

And off he goes, rambling to himself, trying to figure out how to do this.

Liz could only stare at Michael, unsure how to properly react. She didn’t even dare try to say anything or cut him off. Instead, she awkwardly stood there, watching the guy off in his own world. She could see why it became a problem why he dazed off into daydreams for hours. 

“Eh….Michael?” Liz asked, clearing her throat. He didn’t snap out of his rambling. She honestly didn’t want to repeat herself. The odd feeling of unable to do so suddenly hit. She eyed her surroundings, letting him plan all of this out. She even turned her gaze outside for a few seconds. The flash of a familiar figure rushed past the door. Her eyes widen at the sight, returning her gaze back to the door. “Michael…..MICHAEL! SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SECOND! I think we don’t have to do all that. I found him.”

Without even thinking, Liz reached out a hand and grabbed onto his wrist. With as much strength as she could, she half-dragged him out of the building and turned sharply left. She didn’t even slow down, especially when her suspicions were confirmed.

Jimmy isn’t too far ahead from them, being dragged by two men. From the way the men were built, they definitely could carry the poor kid. And they weren’t slowing down anytime soon. From the looks of it, they appeared as if they were trying to drag a drunk person elsewhere. She didn’t slow down either. 

At one point, Liz released Michael. Probably after him struggling to get out of her iron grip. But she didn’t stop and wait for him, even when he tried to stop her. She slipped through the crowd like a snake. Before she knew it, she found herself close to the two men. She isn’t sure where they were taking the kid, but she knew it wouldn’t be good. From the looks of it, Jimmy didn’t look too well. No injuries or not that Liz could see. 

She straightens herself up and moved even closer. Then, with a cry leaving her lips, she pretended to fall on one of the men, which caused the two to stumble. She fell to the ground, biting onto her lower lip, pretending to be in pain. Her eyes flickered upwards tearfully to the men, who both halted in their tracks. Both staring at her. The one she purposely fell on scowling on her. 

“Watch it, bitch,” the first man said. He adjusted his grip on Jimmy. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t watch where I was-”

Before she could finish her sentence or properly react, the man she fell upon was knocked to the ground, which he released Jimmy. On the other hand, Jimmy groaned and slopped to the ground. The second man swore and turned to who came. Everyone around them coming to a screeching halt and moving away, not wanting to deal with whatever is going on.

Michael. 

Of course, he came at the wrong moment!

“Let my fucking son go!” He hissed. “Nobody is taking my son on my watch!”

“Oh? This brat is your son?” The first man said. He grunted as he moved onto his feet, already ready to fight. Before he could do anything, Liz jumped on her feet, forgetting all about her little act. She launched herself towards the first guy, slamming her palm flat against his face. Using all her strength, she slammed him against the ground. She lifted up her foot to hit him in the face again. 

She brushed strands of hair from her face and turned to the second man. Apparently, he was distracted by Michael. Jimmy completely has forgotten on the ground. Liz stood there, debating on what to do. With sigh leaving her lips, she moved towards the second guy, jumping onto his back. Her legs wrapping around his neck. Then, with a spin, she slammed the guy to the ground. She untangled herself from the fallen guy and took a few steps back. 

“I fucking had him, you know,” Michael huffed. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to help out,” she replied.


	12. Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting close to Valentine's day! So, time to see what the Hebert family is doing for the holiday!

“Ain’t you going to do anything for Valentine’s day?” Wade asked. His eyes glued to the commercials on TV. Many were advertising stuff for Valentine’s Day. It didn’t click into his mind that the day is a lot closer than it seemed until his cousin walked through the door. He only spared a glance at Floyd when he did come into view. “I thought it would be cute if you gave something for Debra….”

Wade trailed off, letting the blanks be filled in. 

“I-I don’t know, Wade,” Floyd answered. He moved to the kitchen, placing down bags full of groceries. He had gone out an hour ago to fetch some groceries for both him, his cousin and Trevor. Wade and Trevor were already stressing enough to deal with. So, having to feed three mouths, including his own, it became a lot more stressful. “I don’t know what to do this time. I gave her flowers and a huge box of chocolate last year and a fancy dinner the year before.”

Wade remained quiet as his cousin rambled on. Finally, he shifted in his seat to look at Floyd. Wade watched Floyd unpack the groceries thoughtfully. The gears in his mind turning, trying to piece together a good idea for his cousin to do for Debra.

He’s not the type to be good with these types of stuff. His ideas for holidays appeared to be weird or disapproved. He tried his best though, which a few appreciated it. By few, only Floyd and Ron appreciated it. Wade isn’t sure how Trevor viewed it exactly. 

“Maybe you could take her to the beach?” Wade suggested. “I….I think you can figure something out for her. I can help out.”

“I-I don’t know if I want that,” Floyd said. He paused in his tracks. One hand holding the bottle of orange juice. His other hand halfway towards the fridge’s handle. A look appeared on his face. A sad look, perhaps? Wade isn’t sure. All he knows that Floyd didn’t look himself. Then, he shooked his head, returning back to himself. He resumed in unpacking the groceries. “Plus……Trevor might ruin it.”

“You don’t have to tell him what’s going on,” Wade replied. He did a slight head tilt. 

“He will still find a way…” Floyd trailed off. Both knew a little too well that whatever they do, Trevor will find out. Probably attempt to do something. Either one of them doesn’t want that.


	13. Beach Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tracey sneaks off to go to a beach party without her parent's permission, she doesn't expect to see a familiar face.

Tracey’s eyes flickered glances between her phone and her laptop. Nothing new popped up on any social media she had pulled up. No messages. Nothing indicating that she should get going and head to the beach. A bubble of anxiety formed in her guts. She was close to clicking off her phone and turning off her laptop for the day. She got ready for the beach party that day. Probably all for nothing.

For a whole week, she was excited for this moment. She has been asked by her friends to come to this party. There’s no way she could say no to this. She would look lame if she refused. So, of course, she accepted. For the entire week, she went out and shopped for a perfect outfit to wear. She even got her hair and nails done for this day. She did everything in her power to make sure she looked stunning for the day. To have all eyes on her. All the compliments being thrown her way as well as questions about where she got everything from or done.

The what-if questions popped into her mind.

What if these friends of hers didn’t actually want to spend some time with her? What if they didn’t actually like her? What if they tricked her into preparing herself for nothing and look like a fool?

‘No!’ Tracey thought. She shook her head, attempting to brush off those thoughts. She’s not having it. Not today. Not now.

Plus, her parents were out of the house. So, they wouldn’t know where she went. Even if they asked, it would be too late. At this point, she didn’t trust her brother of where she went. He probably spills the beans at one point. That would lead her to be in trouble. Mostly her dad dragging her away from whatever she was doing like a child. As long as Jimmy is occupied his video games and don’t come out any time soon, Tracey will be fine.

Finally, the buzzing sound of a new message could be heard. The bubble of anxiety she was feeling burst, fading into fresh excitement. Her eyes turned onto her phone, clicking it on. A message from one of her friends, letting her know that it’s time to come over.

She isn’t sure why they didn’t have an exact time for everyone to come. Perhaps they were preparing and isn’t sure how long it took. A last-minute touch up that is. Maybe something else stopped them from saying exact thoughts. An endless explanation to this.

Regardless, Tracey scrambled onto her feet, stuffing her phone into the pockets of her shorts. She grabbed her purse.

——————-

Her lips curled up into a huge grin. Her eyes staring at the house before her. She could already be hearing the music blasting from inside the house. She could see people walking in. Not a lot of people. Then again, it was still pretty early. As the night came closer, the more people there would be.

Tracey had to contain herself from bouncing in her seat or when she moved out of the car. She had to act professional and cool. Not some little girl going to a party. As she moved inside, she greeted people. Some were unfamiliar faces. Others were not.

How many people are going to be at this party?

It’s definitely going to be amazing! A party she can finally enjoy without anyone having to ruin it for her.

Tracey spotted a familiar face near the kitchen, chatting away with what appeared to be her friend. The host of the beach party, Sophie. With her grin stretching as much as it can, Tracey made her way towards Sophie, who spotted her once she got closer.

“Trace!” Sophie greeted. “I hope your father isn’t going to ruin this party for you. It’ll be disappointing if he did it again.

“Hello!” Tracey replied. She gave a quick hug to the other before pulling away.”Oh, he’s not going to find out. I swear. My parents don’t even know I’m here, nor my brother. Jimmy can’t tell on me this time.”

If any of her family tried to call or text her, she’ll tell them she’s hanging out with friends. Not that it’s a lie but it’s not the entire truth either. They wouldn’t question it any further if she gave them that answer. Well, unless they try to pry.

“Good, good! I’m glad.” Sophie let a smile appear on her lips. She turned to the person she was talking to before Tracey came. “I’m sooooo sorry about interrupting our conversation, Trisha. This is my friend, Tracey. She’s really cool! Her family isn’t that great though when it comes to letting her come to this kind of party. And this is Trisha.”

“Nice to meet you-” Tracey trailed off. Her eyes glued onto the person before her. At first glance, she thought Trisha was just a woman with a unique appearance. Up close, she could tell that this isn’t a woman.


	14. Valentine's Serial Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Valentine's serial killer on the loose or perhaps there's more than one.

“Ooooookay, what the hell are we’re dealing with right now?” Liz asked, slipping into the chair. Her gaze switching between all four of the guys and Gina. Out of all the days, they could call her in. But nooooo, they want to call her in on Valentine’s day. On the day that she wanted to sit at home, munching on all the snacks she could get, and watch movies all day. So, it’s quite obvious why she looked annoyed right now.

Then again, they all must have been annoyed being called into a meeting on Valentine’s day. Couldn’t they do a heist any other day? Is today some kind of special day to rob a bank?

Regardless, Liz placed her chin on her palm. She stared at Lester, who cleared his throat.

“Welllll, that’s the thing,” Lester explained. He looked at each and every one of them in the eyes. “We’re not dealing with a heist today or anything of that sort. We’re actually dealing with something entirely new this time. You see, there’s Valentine’s serial killer on the loose. Little to no information surrounding this person. All I know as well as the police is that this person ha not only murdered a lot of people but also using some kind of drug to make someone fall in love with the first person they see.”

Lester paused and moved over to the board he written his plans on. The sound of his cane tapping against the wood floor could be heard. A whole map was pinned up. Tons of circles and papers hung all over it. He rose up one hand to tap one circle. A small red circle near the mountains.

“The first several bodies to be known til date was found around here.” Lester continued with his explanation. He lowered his hand. “Several cases of both bodies and the drugs continued to pop up after that. Not only does that mean there could be more than one killer on the loose but also, they’re terrorizing a lot of these places.”

“Eh…..excuse me,” Gina said. “Why the fuck are we’re here? We’re not police officers. We’re not detectives. We’re nothing but criminals here. Have you forgotten that?”

“I agree with Fruitcakes over here,” Trevor said. He leaned forward to eye the board before staring at Lester. “Unless it involves money or getting rid of those drugs, then, count me the fuck out.”

“Yes….that’s correct,” Lester replied. He turned to look at every one. “We’re doing this for money as well as getting rid of those drugs. It’s dangerous to obtain that kind of drug. Imagine the wonders it could do if it falls under the wrong hands. In which case, that’s exactly what is happening. Plus, I’m sure you want to be count in, Trevor, since it’s been said it started from Sandy Shores. Your territory, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t call it that, but sure. Why the fuck not?”

“Annnnnywaaaays, I thought it would be nice if we’re all doing this together. I’m sure a few of you all-” Lester stopped and looked at Liz, Michael, and Franklin before turning away. “- wants to get that kind of money. While others may want to do it for other reasons. Are you all in or not?”

Silence fell between them. No one moved or made a single sound. Then, both Gina and Liz spoke up at the same time.

“Count me in.” The girls turned to each other and flash a small smile. They turned away.

“Shit. Why the fuck not, homie?” Franklin shifted around in his seat. He spared Trevor and Michael a glance.

“If the kid is joining, I might as well,” Michael said. “And the girls.”

“Ah, if both Fruitcakes and Sugartits over here is counting in, count me right in.”

“Then, that’s that,” Lester said. He looked as if he knew this would happen. That arrogant bastard. Regardless, he turned his back towards them and launched into explaining. His free hand already tapping each part of the map.


	15. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Floyd survives.

How long since he ate? How long since the whole incident?

Floyd isn’t sure. By now, it could be weeks or mere days. All the days blurred with each other. Most days were forgotten. He couldn’t even remember what he did yesterday but he knew he did something. Or perhaps he did nothing. He just got food and stared at the TV all day until he fell asleep. Heck, he didn’t remember when he fell asleep.

His eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment before he opened, staring at the blank tv before him. Finally, he moved. His body protested against him, being stiffed for who knows how long. Floyd got to his feet and stretched out his limbs. Maybe he could get food. There was literally nothing in the fridge. 

When was the last time he got groceries? 

Again, he isn’t sure. His memories didn’t want to help him out. He should start with food. He did manage to get rid of Debra’s body, not wanting to be reminded of what Trevor did to her or the fact that she’s dead. The person he loved dearly. The person who made him feel wanted is now dead. Floyd couldn’t get rid of the image of her body from her mind. The lifeless eyes staring up at him. 

“G-g-get it together,” Floyd said, softly. He flinched under the sound of his voice. He forgot he didn’t speak this entire time. Not since….not since…..

He shook his head, trying to keep the thoughts away right now. It’s not easy but he somehow managed to do it. 

First things first, he needed to freshen himself up. He hasn’t showered in a while. Plus, he needed to do laundry. 

➶ ➶ ➶ ➶ ➶ ➶

Nervous glances being thrown all around the grocery store. A frown written on his lips. Oh, man. Another thing he forgot he needed to have in his life. To be around people. To socialize. Then again, he was never the one to socialize with others. He didn’t have many friends after all. 

With a deep breath and trying to calm his nerves, Floyd kept pushing the cart. One hand shakily taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. He stared at the list for a minute before getting the first thing that’s on the list. That’s milk. 

Hopefully, he didn’t run into Trevor. Who is Floyd kidding?

It’s unlikely the guy would turn up in this store. It would be a cruel fate if that happens. 

Floyd moved to where the milk is. When he turned the corner, he almost ran into someone with his cart. 

“O-oh, I’m sorry,” Floyd said. He flickered a spare glance to the person who he almost ran into before lowering his gaze. Apparently, there were two men. Wait….

Floyd flickered his gaze upwards onto the man standing slightly behind the first man. That face looked familiar. Where has he seen the guy?

“It’s okay, dog,” the man in the front said. He moved out of the way to walk around Floyd, but his friend behind him didn’t move. It appeared that he recognized Floyd. “C’mon. We need to hurry.”

“We have plenty of fucking time, idiot. Slow down your horses.” An eye-roll from the friend. “I think I have seen you somehow. Have we met before?”

“No…?” Floyd answered. He didn’t mean to form it into a question. “I doubt we have….”

“I feel like we have.” Silence fell between the three. Then, the man straightens up. The light bulb in his mind went off. “Weren’t you helping with that Merryweather heist? I remembered seeing you come up because Trevor yelled for you to come.”

Oh no! It clicked into Floyd’s mind. 

He recognized the guy. The man was one of the few people who helped Trevor with obtaining whatever cargo the Merryweather had hidden. That’s right.

“I…..I don’t want anything to deal with him or whatever he’s doing right now,” Floyd said. He spared a glance around. “Please….please don’t tell him you saw me. After what he has done with my fiancee, I don’t want to deal with him.”

“Whatever the fuck he has done, I don’t want to ask,” the man replied. “He’s one crazy motherfucker. So, don’t sweat it. I’m not gonna tell I saw you, dog.”


	16. Beach Party part 2

“Uncle T?” Tracey blurted out. She stared at her uncle in disbelief and almost in happiness. Yes, she’s happy he’s here. At the same time, she is also confused and worried.

Why is he here? Would he tell her parents that she’s here? Will he try to drag out this party? Did she get set up?

All these questions wander through her mind. She didn’t want to be dragged out again and be an embarrassment in front of her friends. She already got dragged off twice. One by her father and another by Uncle T. She definitely didn’t want a third time.

“Uncle T…?” Sophie asked.

“I mean she looks a lot like my uncle,” Tracey said, quickly. She turned her gaze onto her friend. An awkward smile hung on her lips. “It’s weird, isn’t it? To have someone so unfamiliar looks so much like a family member.”

A burst of light laughter bubbled from her lips. Sophie didn’t laugh, but she managed a small smile. On the other hand, Uncle T started laughing. As much as Tracey loved her uncle dearly, he did have the weirdest laughs out there.

“That is so funnnnnny,” Uncle T said. His voice coming out as girly as he can manage, which is saying a lot. He didn’t even sound girly to her. Well, that’s what she thought. Perhaps it did work for Sophie and anyone who came into contact with him was fooled. Tracey isn’t sure how anyone could be fooled like that. “I have a few things to get from my car. If you don’t mind at all, help this. This fragile lady can’t carry so much to this party.”

At first, Tracey thought he was talking to someone else but apparently not. From the way he looked, he wanted Tracey to tag along.

“Sure!” Tracey said. “I’ll talk to you later then.”

With a wave of her hand as a goodbye to Sophie, she followed after Uncle T. Once they were completely alone, he halted and turned to stare at her. His voice dropping any hints of feminine parts of it.

“And what are you doing here, young lady?” He asked. “I thought you knew your lesson from past experiences. I’m assuming Michael doesn’t even know you are here, right?”

“ But uncle T-” Tracey was cut off immediately.

“No but me,” he said, sharply. She lowered her gaze at his tone. “We’re doing this to protect you, you know? We want to make sure you’re okay and not getting kidnapped by some crazy motherfuckers.”

“Speak for yourself,” she replied, softly. “I know what you two do for a living. Aren’t you a hypocrite for saying that? I want to make the most of my life. To do what I enjoy! I am trying to do other things like fucking college! I’m trying to do what makes everyone is going to be proud of. Why can’t I enjoy life a little?”

“A life that would be your fucking downfall?” The question hung between the two. Uncle T proceeded to speak. “You enjoy yourself. You are young, okay? But this-” He gestured at the house. “-is not what you should be doing. Be lucky that I’m not going to tell Michael about this. It’s least of my problems.”

She clenched her fist tightly. She could feel her nails digging into her palm of her hands. She wanted Uncle T and her father to understand why she’s doing this but no amount of explanation would make them understand. At least, her mother doesn’t complain as much.

Tracey took a deep breath and raised up her gaze. She unclenched her fist.

“What are you doing here anyway?” She asked. She pushed aside her frustration. “Why are you dressed like a woman?”

Not that she’s surprised about her uncle being in a dress. Uncle T has been weird and he’s not going to stop being weird. At this point in life, she’s not going to question it. The more she questions his weirdness, the more she’ll get confused.

“Business, sweetheart,” he answered. From the tone of his voice, he didn’t want to get questioned further. “Now go home and rest easy.”

“No,” Tracey mumbled, loudly. She narrowed her eyes at him, who gave her a surprised look. “You heard what I said. I’m not going home. I……I want to help out in any way I can. Well, anything that isn’t involved with fighting. That’s not my thing, you know? You can’t leave me hanging like that. Plus, I can’t go home already. I came to have a good time here and I’m not going to go home so soon. How about a deal then? I’m allowed to stay if I can help you in some way. You don’t have to give me too many details about what’s going on. Just tell me what to do and I can do it.”

A thoughtful look appeared on Uncle T’s face. He cast his gaze to the side. Then, he sighed. He turned his gaze back to Tracey, who tried to look confident and determined. In reality, she’s afraid. She is not the type for any sort of criminal conflict or whatever her uncle and her father get themselves involved in. She didn’t even want to fight.

“Fine. It’s a deal,” he said. He pointed his index finger at her. “Once I give the cue, you need to run as fast as those little legs of yours can carry you out of here. You got that? Do not hesitate. Do not freeze. All hell will be let loose once I give the cue. I don’t want your father up my ass if he finds out that his little girl got caught in whatever I’m doing.”

“Yes, sir!” Tracey nodded. With a smile on her lips, which he gave a small one back, they headed to his truck.


	17. Normal life

The music blasted softly against Michael’s ears, but loud enough to block out any arguments going on between his wife and his daughter. As much as he wanted to get himself involved in the arguments to stop it, it would rise more arguments. Arguments about him. Arguments about them. Oh, how he’s not a great father/husband for moving to Los Santos and leaving everything behind.

Isn’t that what Amanda wanted? To live in a better city with a better life for not only themselves but for their kids? 

Sure, they left some of the people they knew behind. Sure, he did miss North Yankton. But that didn’t mean he wanted to go back. He was offered to live in this beautiful mansion in this beautiful city by the FIB. Why they wanted to do so, he isn’t sure. Of course, he’s not going to question it too much or reject it. He’s going to accept it regardless. Plus, something about them told him he needed to accept it. Bad things could occur. Something he wanted to avoid. 

Michael adjusted himself in the chair and closed his eyes. His mind focusing on the songs he put on. Nothing else. Not the stress. Not the problems he has to face regardless.

He isn’t sure when he fell asleep but the sound of crashing and thudding noises stirred him awake. If his phone didn’t die, which he checked why his music stopped, he probably has mistaken it as something else. Something he could have ignored. He almost thought it was coming elsewhere. Unfortunately, that’s not the case.

Michael pushing himself up into a sitting position. He flickered a glance at the house. There was only the kitchen light on. No lights anywhere else. So, the kids probably went somewhere as well as Amanda. The rattling sound brought him back to reality, which eased him slightly. At least, nobody is in the house. He pushed himself to his feet, already pulling out his headphones. 

What’s going on? Is there a robbery going on?

He made his way around the pool and eyed the tennis court. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the bright lights. A frown appeared on his lips at the sight of a man. An injured man that is. The man is holding his side, though Michael could see the man is injured elsewhere as well. 

His eyebrows knitted furrowed. He moved towards the stairs and to the tennis court. There’s no way he could let someone bleed out on his property. It would be a huge misunderstanding. The evidence probably wouldn’t work in his favor. 

As Michael got closer, he could see the man isn’t injured. He’s severely injured. His face is pale under the light. Half-closed eyes staring at the ground. One-hand gripping the fence tightly. He was semi-bald with hair sticking out from the sides. 

“Are you okay, sir?” Michael asked. The man opened his eyes fully and turned wildly onto him. Michael came to a halt, putting his hands up. “I mean no harm. I only want to help out.”

“I-Is this your house?” The man asked. His voice coming out low and harsh. He licked his lips. He stared past Michael before focusing back on him. Michael nodded. “Nice fucking house…..mind if I hide out here?”

“You’re fucking injured, amigo,” Michael replied. “Let me call an ambulance for-”

“No!” The man flinched under his yelling. He adjusted himself, which Michael could now see a tattoo at the base of his neck, saying cut here. A weird tattoo to have there but he’s not going to judge. The man licked his lips again. “If you called them, I’m done for. Better to fucking manually patch me up.”

“But-”

“No buts! I’ll rip your fucking tongue out if you keep questioning me.” 

‘Not with that injuries, you obviously can’t,’ Michael thought. He didn’t voice it though. Instead, he lowered his hands, already moving forward. One arm already wrapping around his shoulders. 

“Okay, okay! I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Let alone helping a criminal. Assuming by the way this man spoke. He didn’t want an ambulance to be called. If Michael paid more attention to his surroundings (well, more than ever), he could hear the police sirens close by. Several by the sound of it. 

Oh man, Michael is so in trouble. He isn’t sure how he can explain to his family that this man is a criminal. If he is a criminal that is. Probably lie again and say his friend got injured and came to him instead. Something of the sort.


	18. Face Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys having to wear face masks while going on a small mission.

“I said don’t move!” Tracey said, sharply. Using as much of her hand as she can, she grabbed onto her uncle’s face and force him to stay still. A frown written on her lips. “I know it feels weird and gross but it’s good for your skin. Now, stop trying to move, Uncle T!”

She smudged the face mask on one cheek before going across his nose. Out of all the people that could fight her in doing this, it has to be her uncle! She expected her father or the home invader - which she later learned his name as Franklin - to fight against her. Franklin explained that his ex would make him do this with him. Her father, on the other hand, obeyed for once and sat still. So, Uncle T, who was the last person she had to put the face mask on, struggled. He even made a face when it was placed on his face. 

Tracey finished the last touches of the face mask and pulled away. Her hands dropping to her side. A smile danced on her lips. Immediately, she wiped it off her face, realizing that it’ll crack her own face mask. Ooooh, how much she wanted to smile and laugh at the sight of the three men before her. They all look silly.

“Don’t forget you can’t talk, make any sort of faces, or even smile,” Tracey explained. “Don’t touch your face. It will feel weird. It will itch. It means it’s working. So, whatever you have to do, you have to make sure you don’t let it crack or touch it until it’s ready to wash off. We have ten or fifteen minutes until it’s done.”

“Shit, man. Why are we doing this again?” Franklin asked. He had the urge to touch his face, forgetting how much it felt strange on his skin. He eyed the two men beside him. They look uglier with a face mask on. 

“Why not?” Tracey answered. “Anyways, moving on the next-”

She was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. The Barbie Girl ringtone echo through the living room. All eyes turned on Trevor. 

“What? Never heard my fucking ringtone before?” Trevor asked. He fished his phone out of his pockets. “It’s a nice song. Don’t judge. I’m sure you all have weird ringtones too.”

He got up and moved out of the room while he answered the phone.

“Fuck no,” Michael muttered, loudly. He glared at the back of Trevor’s head, who somehow knew what Michael is doing and flipped him off before he left to the other room. He flickered his gaze away. 

Before he realized what happened, his hand got slapped. He mumbled an ow loudly. His gaze flickered to his daughter, who glared at him. 

“What did I tell you, dad!?” Tracey asked. She wiggled one finger in the air. Then, she turned away. “Oh man. You’re going to make my face mask crack! I’ll blame you if it does!”

“It’s not my fault. I’m not used to it,” Michael complained. 

“No wonder you have wrinkles!”

“I’m getting old!” 

“Shut up, y’all!” Franklin cut in. He gave them both dirty looks. Before anyone could say anything else, Trevor came back into the room. 

“We gotta go,” Trevor said. “Apparently, there are some dudes I need to take care of. I’m not going to go without any fucking help.”

“Did you piss off another fucking person, T?” Michael asked. A groan escaped his lips after he said those words. Not again. 

“What about the face masks!?” Tracey questioned. She flickered a look mixed between worry and panic between the three. “You aren’t going to kill them, are you?!”

“O-of course not, Trace.” Trevor managed a weak yet reassuring smile. He gave a look to Michael, who closed his mouth immediately. “We’ll have a nice talk with them. That’s all. It’ll be quick too. Before you know it, we’ll be right back here and doing whatever you want us to do.”

“You better do so!” Tracey made a pouty face. Michael found it childish. 

Why is a twenty-two-year-old making that kind of face? Isn’t she getting too old for that?


	19. Younger years

“Eh…. Mikey. I think your daughter pooped,” Trevor said. He held the phone with his ear on his shoulder while he held Tracey at arms distance. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. 

“Are you sure it’s not you?” The sound of Michael’s voice came through the phone. A growl escaped Trevor’s throat. 

“This is not the time to play games, Mike!” he hissed. 

“Okay, okay! Just check if she did. If so, please change her diapers right away. I know it sucks to change a diaper but you can do it.” Michael said something else but Trevor couldn’t make it out. He probably moved the phone away from his mouth. “Anyways, T, I need to get going. If it’s an absolute emergency, call me right away.”

Before Trevor could say anything else or a goodbye, Michael ended the call. With a sigh, Trevor placed his best friend’s daughter down. He pocketed his phone away. He took a deep breath, readying himself for this. It’s now or never.

“Now, now, Trace. I need to check if you poop yourself,” he said. “Come to Uncle T.”

He reached out his hands to check her diaper. She moved out of his arm range, giggling. Her wide eyes staring at him with a glint of mischief. He cursed under his breath and tried to move closer. Every time he did, she moved away. Finally, he moved quickly to grab her but just like that she also moved out of his reach. She turned her back on him and jumped over the motel bed, which he followed. 

Trevor wasn’t sure how long it took for him to chase her around the place, but he finally caught her. By the time he did catch her, he was out of breath. As much as he could run and do all kinds of physical activities, there is a limit to it. He couldn’t even understand how a kid like her had so much energy. 

Tracey screamed in joy or perhaps something else. She tried to wiggle herself out of his grip but he had a firm grip on her. He wrinkled his nose again. It’s definitely from her. She definitely pooped. She needed to get her diapers changed and it needs to be changed fast. 

“If you’re a good girl, Trace, I’ll give you candy,” Trevor muttered, loudly. That made Tracey stopped wiggling. She stared at him. “Good. I need to change you and whatnot.”

With that being said and done, he checked her diapers. He made a disgusting face at the smell. Oh, how he hated the smell of it. He set her down on the bed and grabbed the materials. Once he gathered what he needed, he launched into action. He didn’t hesitate in jumping in at all. He didn’t want to smell it any longer. 

With a clean diaper on Tracey and the dirty diaper in the trash, Trevor moved to wash his hands. He washed his hands for who knows how long. Satisfied with his wash, he turned around to face the little girl. The smile he wore when he turned around fell. He stared at the empty spot on the bed. Then, his gaze flickered to the open door.

How did she manage to open the door without him noticing? Did he retreat into his thoughts that much to not notice!?

Trevor could only groan. 

This day is getting better and better, isn’t it? Why must Michael do this to poor Trevor?

He could entertain kids but not take care of them. The more he learns, right?


	20. Crossfire

Tracey drummed her fingers against her knee in the rhythm of the music. At least, she attempted to do so. A soft hum escaped her throat, though it could easily be dismissed because of the surrounding sounds. She stared out the window thoughtfully. 

How long did it have to take for her father to get his guns and get out? 

From what she observed, Ammu-Nation isn’t that busy. There weren’t a lot of people coming in or out of the store. Tracey would have followed her father inside if it wasn’t for her fear and anxiety stopping her from stepping inside. She is aware that none of the guns would harm her unless someone is behind it. It didn’t stop her from having flashbacks to the day that she had a gun pointed to her head. The day she wanted to dress up and go to her father’s premiere for his movie. She thought guns made her scared before then but now it’s a whole new level. She couldn’t look at a gun properly without fearing that she would end up in the same position. If it ever happens again, she doubts anyone would be there to help her. Let alone her father. 

Tracey stopped humming and tapping her fingers. Her gaze flickering to the store for the millionth time. Impatience nagging at her.

Did something happen to her father? Did he get caught up talking to the employee? Did he find something interesting?

Finally, the doors opened, revealing her father. On one shoulder hung a duffle bag, which probably is filled with guns. He moved towards the car, which Tracey unlocked for him to toss the bag in the backseat and slip to the driver’s side. 

“It took you long enough, dad,” Tracey said. She frowned at him. “Can’t you take me home and go with whatever mission you have to do?”

She didn’t want to admit it, but it’s quite obvious between the two. She didn’t want to be caught in any mission that her father had to go through. She didn’t want to hear the guns blazing or the shouting. She didn’t even want to think about the lives her father will be taking or the injuries he’ll be taking on.

Why? Oh, why couldn’t she have a normal father like her friends? Why did she get a father who murders people left and right or steals money?

“It’s an important mission, which is urgent,” her father explained. He backed up the car from the parking spot and drove onto the road. He spared her a glance, which she ignored by looking out the window. She only watched him slightly from the corners of her eyes though. “I don’t have time to drop you off. The house is in the opposite direction too. Just…..fucking stay in the car, okay? Don’t come out, no matter what happens. Even if someone points a gun at you, do not give in.”

“So, let myself get shot?” Tracey asked. Her tone holds some kind of venom. She didn’t bother glaring at her father.

“No. That’s not what I’m trying to say. I’m saying stay out of sight if you have to. If you get caught, try to avoid being shot at or taken away. I don’t want to deal with some fucking prick kidnapping my daughter or trying to kill her.” Again. Both didn’t want to mention what happened a while back.

Tracey didn’t say anything. She remained quiet for the entire trip to the location her father needed to be. She kept her eyes focused outside, watching the buildings turning on as the night draws near. The orange skies quickly turned purple and dark blue. By the time they reached their destination near the ocean, it had become evening.

“Remember-”

“Stay in the car and stay out of sight,” Tracey said, cutting off her father. She rolled her eyes. “Please be safe, dad. I don’t want you dying on me.”

How many times has she said that to him?

As much as Tracey didn’t approve of what he is doing before and now, she still worried about him. He’s her dad after all. He has been kinda there for her. Sometimes when she didn’t ask for it. But he is trying, right? Sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass, but she can’t hate him entirely.

Her father sat there, staring at her. His lips were trying to form words but couldn’t. She could see the outline of his head moving in a nod.

“I’ll be as quick as I can,” her father said. With that being said between the two, he turned off the car, got out a gun, and left. The window had left open for her to stick her head out and stare after him. Rather, the outline of his body slipping into the shadows. The dull light couldn’t reach where he was going. When she thought she couldn’t see him anymore, Tracey lowered herself in her seat. Anything that wouldn’t give away that a defenseless woman sitting in the car alone. 

She stared into space, slipping in and out of her thoughts. She tried to stay alert as much as she could. Every noise she heard brought her back to reality. Each and every time she became more and more alert. At one point, she thought she heard gunfire or shouting but it didn’t happen again to confirm her suspicion. Plus, it seemed to be in the distance or muffled by the city sounds.

Tracey didn’t know how long she stayed in her position. She definitely didn’t want to find out. All she knew she heard the sound of running footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Mistake number one has been made. She sat up and turned her attention to where the footsteps were coming from. Her eyes squinting in the darkness, trying to find out who is running.

Mistake number two happened next. She heard the familiar yelling of her father. Tracey thought it came from the runner. It came in the same direction. So, she unlocked the car and got out. She was ready to help her father out. A sudden urge to do so. Her body acted on its own before her thoughts caught up to her. Her first instinct was to help out her father, who might be in trouble. It never occurred to her that the runner who came running in her direction wasn’t her father.

“F-father, over here! Hurry!” Tracey stumbled over her words. Her gaze flickering onto the outline of a figure, which she could now see. The figure had run in her general direction but now had turned to her directly. Before she could realize her mistake or react properly, she felt her stomach explode in her pain. Her ears were ringing with the loud gunshots.

Her eyes widened in shock. Her hands moving to her injuries. She didn’t reach her gun wound fast enough before she felt another pain in her shoulder. She isn’t sure rather the gunner aimed at her head or wanted to get another shot at a hopeless woman, who made a few mistakes of stepping outside the car. The exact opposite of what her father told her.

Tracey felt herself crashing to the ground. She could hear people shouting all around her but couldn’t make it out. One of them probably was her father. She wasn’t sure. All she saw before she slipped out of consciousness was the gunner who shot at her going down. Another figure had knocked down the gunner before he could reach her and do something worse. 

✧✧✧✧✧✧

“I’m sorry, Mr. De Santa.” Tracey could tell it’s a doctor. A male doctor. She could only hear his voice barely. She had to focus hard on listening, which didn’t help her situation. She didn’t feel like herself. She couldn’t even move or open her eyes. She couldn’t do anything but listen as hard as she could. She could already feel herself slipping out of consciousness again. “I don’t know if she would make it. She took two bullets. Both located in a spot that proved to be fatal.”

“What the fuck does that mean!? Can’t you fucking do anything!?” She could hear her father yelling. She thought she heard her mother but she isn’t sure. 

“We tried everything. It’s the best we could do for now. We’ll see in the next few hours….. Sir….. Sir! Let’s calm down!” 

That’s the last thing she heard before she slipped out of consciousness.


	21. Date Part 1

“I called you guys in for one reason and one reason only,” Lester said. He let the silence fall between him, Franklin, Trevor, and Michael. Lester spared them a quick glance but nothing beyond that. He could already feel his hands growing sweaty, which isn’t a good thing. He cleared his throat, looking anywhere but on them. 

As much as those three were not the best choices when it comes to romance, Lester had no choice but to turn to them. He couldn’t think of anyone else. He’ll be damned if he turned to any women. This situation he found himself to be in is meant for men and men only. Women wouldn’t understand what he’s going through. At least, that’s what he thought. 

“I have a….date to attend to tonight,” Lester said, rushing it all out. He starts pacing back and forth, gripping his cane tightly. He could see his knuckles turning white because of his tight grip. 

“A what now?” Michael asked in disbeliefed. 

Lester stopped pacing and turned to his friends. He took several deep breaths before doing so. His gaze slidding to each and every one of their faces. Franklin could only stare at him. No emotions were written across his face. Michael and Trevor looked both shocked and disbelief. 

“Lester has a date!?” Trevor asked. A bubble of laughter escaped his lips. He ignored the glares from Lester. “I can’t fucking believe it! I hope you don’t scare her off, Lester.”

“Give him some credit, T,” Michael said. He also turned to glare at Trevor, who also ignored his glares. “He finally landed himself a girl. We might as well try to help him.”

“And maybe fucking fail at it, man.” Franklin could only shake his head. “Maybe not me. But y’all? Y’all may not help out too much.”

“What the fuck does that mean, Frank!?” Trevor said, sharply. 

“Hey, hey! This is no time to fucking argue who is better at preparing for dates or not. I asked for all three of you to be here. If you don’t want to leave, there’s the fucking door.” Lester’s voice cut through their voices. He could already feel himself getting frustrated. They haven’t even started and they were already arguing. Such children! “Are you going to help me or not!?”

Lester could already feel this day becoming hopeless. He might as well cancel the date. After all, he wanted this date to go smoothly. Hopefully, nothing bad happens. A woman he can finally love and who will love him back. She would love him for who he is, being disabled or not. She’ll love him regardless. His thoughts wander off to all sorts of scenarios. From what their marriage be like to their perfect little home. 

“Lester? Lester!” 

Lester got pulled back into reality. He blinked slightly. He switched his cane and adjusted his glasses. 

“Oh, sorry about that,” Lester muttered, loudly. 

“Did you wander to that kind of thought?” Trevor asked. He wiggled his eyebrows or attempted to do so. 

“N-no. Enough, okay? We’re here to prepare me for my date,” Lester said. He turned his back on the three men. He faced the board. Lucky for Lester, he convinced Michael to use his house for planning and to get a board inside, which will be difficult to get back out. “You see, I planned to go to a fancy restuarant with this….woman-” A name he will not say out loud. Not yet. “So, I have to dress formally. This is what I have in mind. First, we-”

“Hold up, dog,” Franklin cut Lester off. Lester held one hand up mid-way to touching the board. Lowering his hand, he turned to face his friends on the couch. “Are we planning a heist or a date? Cause those two are completely different things. A date doesn’t need to be planned outexactly. Just dress up, man. Smell nice.”

“Bring her a gift or two,” Michael said. 

“Tell her that her-” Trevor was immediately cut off by Michael’s hand shooting out and covering his mouth. 

“What he’s trying to say, compliment her. Not in that kind of way,” Michael hissed. He gave another glare to Trevor. Michael’s face changed from an annoyed look to a confused look to an angry look. His hand jerked away. “Why the fuck did you lick me, Trev!?”

“Cause your fucking hand was over my mouth, sugartits,” Trevor said. 

Both Lester and Franklin groaned. There goes those two again. 

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ 

“Both looks so well on you,” Michael said. Hhe held up two suits. One in black and another in gray. He held the black suit up to Lester before holding up the gray. 

“What about this one?” Trevor asked, popping up next to Michael. Trevor held up a brown checker suit. Lester didn’t like the look on Trevor’s face. It meant trouble. 

“Hell no. It will show, you know,” Michael said. Using the hand with the gray suit, he gestures at Lester’s junk. “We don’t want to make the woman uncomfortable on the date. It’ll be embarassing.” 

Franklin came up beside Trevor. He held up some boxes of shoes. Not a lot though. Lester could tell they were also having trouble finding outfits for him as much as he had troubled himself. 

‘This is getting more and more hopeless by the hour,’ Lester thought. He glanced at his watch. Time is ticking. He didn’t have a lot of time and he already didn’t have an outfit. He could just show up with whatever looks the nicest. 

“Try these on,” Michael said. Both headed over to the fitting room, which he set the clothes down on the little chair. Franklin moved to place the shoes down. Both Franklin and Michael left, leaving Lester to try out the outfits. 

An hour, several stores, and several outfits later, none of the guys found any outfits that would work. Either the size was too big or too small. Perhaps the suits didn’t look well on Lester, despite the colors working well. The shoes were okay, which is good. They got that down.

“I give up,” Lester said. “I might as well cancel the date.”

“We can’t fucking give up,” Trevor said. 

“It’s hopeless,” Michael replied. He rolled his neck. A sigh left his lips. 

“Oh, it’s not hopeless at all.” 

All eyes turned to the speaker.


	22. Mission with the kids

“Oh fuck, they’re on the truck.” Jimmy flickered a glanced to the side-viewed mirror, watching the bikers moving on the side of the truck. Well, they weren’t exactly bikers but they look like ones. He could already hear Uncle T tell him that these guys made it look like they were friendly bikers, who wanted to help. In reality, this group was behind the kidnapping of several children. “Daaaaaaaaaaaad! Daaaaaaaad! They’re on the fucking truck!” 

Jimmy hoped his father could hear him. With the noises of the traffic going on and his father’s car not too far beside him, he knew it would be difficult to hear. In his opinion that is. 

He could see his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. He didn’t want to get involved in anything that his father got into. Whatever that is. He didn’t get what exactly his father and his friends did. All he knew is that something important was going. It’s probably because of the children, though he doubts so. He had a feeling that there’s more than the children being kidnapped. 

Jimmy turned his gaze on his sister, who sat beside him. Her whole face had drained completely of color. She looked horrified, cleaning on her seat like she expected them to crash at any second. 

“T-Tracey, call dad, please! They’re on the fucking truck!” Jimmy said. His voice rising. “Tracey!”

Tracey got drawn back to reality. She reached for her phone. Shakily, she dialed their father, which she put on speaker. He could hear the phone ringing and ringing and ringing. 

‘Pick up, dad. Please pick up,’ Jimmy thought. He didn’t like being in the position he is in now. Of course, he was forced to be here. Silly him for trying to help his father and uncover what the guy was doing, which landed Jimmy here. Not to mention, Tracey followed after Jimmy, trying to be the caring sister. A caring sister at the wrong moment. Thanks to her, they were caught. 

“Yes?” Their father’s voice came through. Finally. It felt like forever. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you see those dudes on the truck!?” Jimmy said, hearing him half-yelling. He gave a quick glance to the side-viewed mirror again. The guys were still there. Maybe a few more added to the group. The group was struggling to find a good spot to be on before they work their magic. “Please get them off!”

“What now!?” Michael snapped. Jimmy and Tracey could both hear him cursing under his breath. “Can you do something, Frank? I’ll try to get close and you can make your move. I’ll try to signal Trevor to help out as well. Kids…..kids, can you hear me?”

“W-we’re here,” Tracey said. She stumbled over her words. The fear could be heard in her voice. 

“Don’t do anything, okay? Jimmy, try to move the truck as best as you could, throwing them off,” Michael explained. “On my signal, you stop moving to throw them off. Just so Franklin can jump on the truck. Keep calm and keep me on the phone, okay?”

“Okay,” Jimmy managed to say. He pressed his lips together. Luckily for them, they were on a clear road. There are no cars he had to worry about crashing into, except for his father’s. Trevor is in front, clearly in his red truck. 

Jimmy started moving in a zig-zag movement. Not too roughly. Just enough to shake off a few of those biker guys. When he kept glancing at the mirror, he could see a few losing their footing and holding for dear life. 

It felt like forever before Michael’s voice came through the phone. 

“Stop!” 

Jimmy stopped zig-zagging. Relief flooded his system at the sight of fewer guys on the truck. As quickly as it came, the relief disappeared. But he felt glad that he spotted Franklin jumping from Michael’s car to the truck. Jimmy turned back to the road, keeping his eyes straight. He didn’t want to crash and get him, Tracey, and the kids killed. 

Meanwhile, Franklin tried to adjust himself to the truck. He spared a few glances to Michael, who sped upwards to match Trevor’s pace. Franklin is on his own when it comes to fighting these punks. Well, unless Jimmy decided to zig-zag again. 

“Shit, dog. This is not your kids to do whatever the fuck you want with them,” Franklin said, loudly. Once he thought he was safe, he pulled out a pistol. The hissing of the air felt a little too close to comfort near his ear. Damn these assholes for trying to fire at his head and almost getting him. “Is this the fuck you want!?”

He aimed his pistol at the nearest guy, already firing.


	23. Aftermath

“Dad, what will happen to Tracey?” Jimmy asked, bringing Michael’s attention to his son. He forgot for a spilt second that his son came to the hospital with Amanda. Unfortunately, a little bit before Michael was allowed to go see his daughter in the hospital, he got into an argument with his wife, causing her to leave while he stormed in the room. It didn’t help his temper when he heard that the doctors couldn’t do much for Tracey, 

His daughter could possibly die. It’s gonna be his fault. His fault for bringing her with him. Not a decision he thought as a good one. He thought at first it would be. Apparently not. 

“I don’t know. I fucking don’t know,” Michael said, softly. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He needed to get control of himself. He couldn’t break down right now. Not in front of his son. It meant something terrible has happened to his daughter. He isn’t even sure she’ll die. He clung on that small piece of hope that she can get through this and live. It didn’t stop him from feeling the guilt of what happens regardless. Even more guilty if she died. “Right now, we have to wait until the doctors try their best to make sure she lives through this.”

He opened his eyes to stare at his son. Jimmy stared at the ground. His eyes had glossed over with tears, which he is trying to hold back. Both his hands folded in his lap.

“It’s your fault, isn’t it?” Jimmy asked. His voice coming out shakily. He turned his eyes on his father. “It’s always your fucking fault. Everything that happens lately has been your fault. No wonder we’re in this mess.”

Every word he spoke, his voice grew and grew in volume. 

“I’m fucking sorry! I’m trying my best, okay?” Michael hissed. “I didn’t want it to be like this. I want to do the best-”

“Yada, yada! All I hear is bullshit from you! You keep apologizing and apologizing!” Jimmy yelled. He stood up on his feet. Tears rolling down his face and his eyes burning with fury. “Tracey is likely going to die! You don’t have to fucking hide it from me. And it’s all your fault! No wonder mom wants a divorce!”

Michael opened his mouth to snap back. To argue. To find the words to say. All words left him. He stood in the middle of the hallway, frozen in his spot. He watched as Jimmy turned on his heels and stormed down the hallway, leaving Michael behind. He couldn’t even find the words to halt his son in his tracks. 

Amanda wanted a divorce!? Why didn’t he get informed? Is she holding it all back until she got everything set? Did he mean he will lose more than one person he cared about? 

Jimmy will likely go with Amanda if she and Michael got a divorce. She probably didn’t want to live in the same house as him. No doubt Jimmy didn’t want to stick around either, especially if his sister died. 

Michael clenched his fist tightly, feeling his nails making crescent moons in his palm. All this stress isn’t helping his situation!


	24. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin discovers what happens to the Ballas when Trevor went on a rampage.

“You did what now!?” Franklin asked. He stared dumbstruck at Trevor, unsure what to make of the news. “Shit, man. You are one crazy-ass motherfucker, dog if you went on a rampage like that.”

Franklin definitely didn’t want to ask about Trevor’s rampage and how he is like in such a state. Franklin bet that the guy surpassed what the craziness he is now and went beyond. How this crazy old man didn’t have someone report him to the police with all the rampaging he has done surprised Franklin. Even then, hearing the news of multiple deaths of the Ballas pushed any and all questions from his mind.

The news made him fill with some sort of joy. He isn’t sure how he should act or react towards it exactly. There would be fewer people in the gang. Plus, they didn’t realize Trevor associated with Franklin. So, they probably think they have to deal with another enemy. If that’s the case. It’s unlikely they thought of him from a group of any sort. 

“So…..so…..so, repeat the story again,” Franklin said. 

“Why the fuck should I repeat it again? You heard me the first time, Frank,” Trevor answered. “You don’t fucking believe me, do you!? Is that what it is?”

“No, no. I completely believe you, dog.” Franklin kept his eyes on the other, even when Trevor moved towards him. Their faces inches away. “I swear it. Now can you get the fuck out of my face, T?”

Franklin moved a few steps back. Oh man, Trevor’s breath smells. Then again, the crazy-ass meth addict always smelled. It’s nothing new or surprising. Franklin couldn’t stand the smell but he had to if he has to deal with Trevor all the time.


	25. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao alone with his thoughts.

The moonless night held only silence and…..well, coldness. 

Tao shivered, drawing his jacket closer to his body. His eyes squinting in the darkness, trying to watch the ocean before him. The waves crashing on the shores helped him relax. Only slightly. 

“Why can’t they see how badly all of this affected me?” Tao whispered to himself. He switched between Chinese and broken English. He could understand English pretty well. Could he speak it fluently? Not really but he’s trying. 

He’s trying his best for everything. To be the best heir out there, only to have his father killed. As in result of such events unfolding, Tao took over his dad’s business. But every time he thought about revenge, it didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like him. He should get revenge. A punishment to the three who decided to come after his father. And yet…..he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

It’s not that he couldn’t do any punishment. At least, that’s what he thought. He’s not soft or anything. Sure, he acted like a spoiled child and an idiot most of the time if not all the time. Sure, it didn’t appear as if he is capable of anything. He is capable of something! He can be proven to be dangerous! 

Then again, his mistakes reminded him that he may not be the best heir out there. He never attended meetings. He kept drinking and drinking. 

Tao felt his cheeks getting wet. His thought was the waves getting stronger near the empty docks he found himself at. When his hand moved to touch his cheeks, he realized he’s crying. 

Crying for what exactly? 

Tao isn’t sure. All he knew is he needed to relax. He needed some time alone with his thoughts.


	26. Stolen Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amanda's dresses get stolen, Michael soon finds out the truth.

“Hey, Michael,” Amanda said, entering the kitchen. A frown resting on her lips. “Do you know where my dresses keep disappearing to? I was planning to wear one of my favorite dresses tonight when I go out with my friends. I can’t find it.”

Michael set the cup of green juice down. He barely touched the drink, which he is both disappointed and relieved. Disappointed that he got interrupted before he could gulp it all down in one go. Relieved to know he didn’t have to do it right away. He turned slightly to face his wife. 

“No,” Michael answered. He raised an eyebrow. “Did you lend it to one of your friends or to Tracey?”

“I would remember if I did.” Amanda moved to grab herself water. “Unless Tracey sneaked into the room and took one of my dresses again. I’ll ask her about it.”

Once she got her cup of water, Amanda headed out the kitchen and back to the room. Michael pushed the thought aside. Either his wife misplaced her dress or one of the girls got a hold of it and she didn’t remember. Regardless, it’s not his problem. She will figure it out on her own. 

Michael turned his gaze back on the green juice and took several deep breaths. It’s now or never.

He picked up the cup and drunk it as quickly as he can. He could already feel himself making faces at the taste of it. It tasted like what grass should taste like. Not that he tasted grass before. He is just assuming. When it’s all over, Michael placed the cup down. 

Good. That’s out of the way. 

Now, onto the more important stuff. Figuring out ideas for his next upcoming movie. 

Before Michael could move even an inch in one direction, there came several rough knocks. A confused look passed on his face. Who would be knocking at his door at this time? 

It couldn’t be Trevor or Franklin. Both would text or call him beforehand. Unless….Unless he left his phone elsewhere and couldn’t see who texted him. Even then, he would hear his phone ringing if either one called him. Michael let a shrug leave his shoulders. 

Time to find out who it is. 

He made his way to the front door. He squinted at the outline of the figure in the jade-colored glass door. He couldn’t make it out who it is. Once he got closer, Michael opened the door. His confusion is quickly replaced by surprise before annoyance. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, T!? And what the fuck are you wearing!?” Michael said, sharply. He didn’t expect to see Trevor or him in a dress. Trevor grinned like a manic man he is. “Wait…….wait! Is that Amanda’s dress? How the fuck did you get it?”


	27. Late Night Talk

“M'apprécies-tu?”

The words left Trevor’s lips. He almost thought he never said them, but Michael straightens up slightly. His head turning slightly to face his best friend. Trevor could only watch Michael from the corner of his eyes, not wanting to look at the guy directly.

“What the fuck does that suppose to mean, T?” Michael asked.

Silence from Trevor. He could only look at the glowing city of Los Santos before them, laid out. The distant sounds of traffic and the nightly lives could be heard from where they sat, staring down at all of LS.

He couldn’t bring himself to translate it but yet the urge to do so came in suddenly. He closed his eyes, letting a sigh escaped his lips.

“Do you care for?” Trevor said, gently. A tone that surprised both of them. He never exactly has spoken in such a tone before. Usually lovey-dovey or a flirty manner. Never like this. “Do you really care for me? We have been through a lot together. So, I thought we had a thing. That close bond between us. But it appeared otherwise for you. Before you fucking talk, I know the days in North Yankton is shit to you. That you never wanted the cold. You could have easily fucking told me that you wanted to go elsewhere or don’t want to do the criminal life again.”

Although he may view his best friend as soft for doing so, it would have been much better if his best friend told him instead of going behind his back. To fake his own death and want nothing to deal with him. It would hurt a lot less if he was told straightforward than being lied to. All these years Trevor thought Michael died. In reality, that’s not the case. It pissed off Trevor, but more than being angry about it, it hurt him. No injuries could compare what he felt when he found out the information.

Trevor curled his hands into a fist. He could feel his eyes glossing over. The tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. He couldn’t cry now. Not in front of Michael.

“You were the only person who kept me sane all those years, even now,” Trevor whispered. Not everyone will agree he is sane, but he didn’t care. “And…….and I can’t. Why? Just why?”

“Trev-” Michael began.

“No, it’s okay,” Trevor answered. He moved on his feet, already turning around and walking off.


	28. Spooky Night

“Sooooo, we’re going to be staying at this lodge for how long now?” Trevor asked. He eyed the lodge before them. It looked comfy and homey. If he could consider the lodge as such. He is never the one to live in a lodge. The place already was warmed enough to enter. Lester had arrived before all of the guys and Michael’s two kids. Amanda would have come but she got caught up with a few things, which held her back. In Trevor’s eyes, she only came up with excuses for not wanting to come because she didn’t want to deal with Michael’s friends. Trevor, mostly. 

“A week or so. Thanks to one of Lester’s friends for lending a lodge for us to stay,” Michael answered. “Better not cause any trouble.”

He flickered a glance in Trevor’s direction, who gave a glare in return. Before he could say anything back, Tracey pushed herself between the two men. A scowl on her face. 

“I don’t want to stand around, listening to you both bickering!” Tracey whined. An obvious shiver ran down her body. Whether she was actually cold or pretending to shiver, she didn’t stick around for too long. Franklin and Jimmy followed after her. Franklin offered a shrug to Trevor and Michael, who followed close behind.

The group entered the lodge, only to find Lester already there. He had managed to set everything up or perhaps his friend set up everything beforehand, making sure Lester didn’t have to do too much work. Everyone exchanged hellos. 

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ 

The sound of rapid yet loud knocking woke Tracey from her sleep. She didn’t remember what time she fell asleep. All she remembered is laying in her own bed, cursing the shitty connections she had with the WiFi. As much as this lodge is nice and all, it had a shitty phone. Next thing she knew, she had fallen asleep. Probably when she got a stable connection and watched the new episode of Fame or Shame.

The knocks came again. Tracey groaned and rolled onto her feet. She sluggishly moved to the door, opening a crack. The face of her brother could be seen. Horror could easily be seen on his face. That definitely woke her up slightly. 

“What the fuck are you waking me up? Everyone is fucking asleep,” Tracey hissed. She opened the door, even more, peeking down the hall. The only light that was visible is hers and the one from the living room. 

“Well, Uncle T, Uncle Lester, and dad are all asleep on the couch,” Jimmy said, softly. Fear could easily be heard in his voice, which also made it shake, despite him trying to get a hold of himself. “But I came because I heard something outside. When I went to go check it out, I saw something. Something that isn’t an animal. Well, kinda. It had antlers. I swear, Trace. I fucking swear it’s not an animal we know.”

“Your eyes are playing tricks on you,” Tracey said, rolling her eyes. As much as she loved her brother, he had a sick sense of humor. He’s pretty messed up. So, this is probably another one of his stupid jokes. “Good night, Jimmy.”

She closed the door but before she could do so all the way, Jimmy stopped her from doing so. She glared at him, who tried to give a stern look. 

“I promise you my eyes are not playing tricks on me. I have been fucking awake this entire time, playing my game system. Yes, I snuck my game system with me. Now is not the time to discuss what we both snuck with us.” Of course, Jimmy knew what Tracey was about to say. It did upset her slightly that he knew exactly her thoughts. He didn’t give her a chance to talk. “I doubt it’s someone playing a prank on us. No one should know where this lodge is, right? Lester even made sure no one could come here. It’s no one else in the lodge here. I made sure everyone is here. So, it’s a creature. A monster……wait a second-”

Tracey stood there, staring at him with a scowl.

Why did he have to drag her along? Why couldn’t he shake one of the guys awake? Why her?

“That’s it. There’s this game. I forgot its name, but,” Jimmy said. He paused for a second, trying to get air. His voice seemed to be growing steadily. “But, it featured a monster. I think it’s Wendi-something. I don’t know the exact name of it, but that’s it. I think it’s roaming around here somewhere. It’s-”

“Jimmy!” Tracey snapped. She set her jaw and peeked down the hall away, making sure her voice didn’t wake anyone up. When she heard no one stirring awake or any of the sorts, she focused her eyes on her brother. “Stop fucking messing around with me! This is not a sick prank you need to play on me. Go back to your room before I wake up dad and get him to make you go back! Now good night!”

Tracey gave a little push to Jimmy, who moved in time away from her outstretched hand. She slammed the door in his face, which held a hurt look. She turned away and moved to her bed. 

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ 

Tracey woke up once again. This time, it’s not the sound of knocking. It sounded like a whisper. It grew a little loud here and there, but went back down to a whisper. Annoyed in getting awaken once more, she tore her blanket off and turned on her light. 

What now? Who is waking her up now!?

She followed moved towards the whisper. It’s coming from outside her room. Not thinking too much about it, she opened the door and moved quietly down the dark hall. She used the living room’s light to help her navigate to the living room. Uncle T and Uncle Lester still asleep on the couch. Their soft snores could be heard. Her dad probably woke up at one point and moved to his room. 

Uncle T and Uncle Lester didn’t seem to be whispering. It must have come from outside. Like, outside the lodge. 

How she managed to hear such whispers from all the way from her room? 

Tracey isn’t sure, but she kept following the whispers. The whispers were growing louder as she grew closer. She continued to move outside, ready to yell at whoever is trespassing on the ground or perhaps yell at Jimmy for pulling whatever prank he is planning. The cold air washed over her the moment she got outside. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and moved forward. 

She wouldn’t be here for long though. She didn’t want to get cold too fast. 

Tracey halted, trying to listen to the whispers. Wait, that’s no whispers. Those were just tree branches moving to create such things. Relief flooded her body. No pranks. No trespassers. Then, a scream broke through the windy night. It’s followed by a voice. She couldn’t make it out but she knew the voice anywhere. 

“Dad!?” Tracey said, turning in the direction of the voice. The voice came again. This time, her dad was begging for help. Strange that he was begging for help. She didn’t think too much of it. She kept following the voice, squinting in the dark. She should have brought a flashlight with her. “Dad, I’m coming!”

She didn’t go too far to stumble upon a horrifying scene. Tracey paused in her tracks. The outline of a massive creature could be seen in the dark. She could see the antlers sticking out from its head. It’s no deer. Mostly because the creature stood on two feet like a human, though towering over her. 

“Honey,” it said, using her dad’s voice. 

Tracey opened her mouth and screamed loudly. She stumbled back, slipping on the snow. She fell on her ass. She continued to move backward as the creature moved towards her.


	29. Apocalypse

Silence. 

That’s all Tracey heard. Well, except her footsteps echoing throughout the building. She flinched at the sound every now and then, wanting to make her footsteps quieter but isn’t sure how. She could walk on her tiptoes, which will be uncomfortable and painful for the most part. Something she will have to stop every five minutes or so to rest from being in pain walking on her tiptoes. Who knows when she needed to run? Who knows when whatever those monsters are will track her here?

Everywhere she went and tried to hide, they managed to find her. Whether they were the same ones or not, she’s not sure. She’s definitely not checking either. She didn’t even wait around to let them do whatever they want with her. She has seen what they can do to other people. She witnesses it several times since this whole outbreak occurred. It felt like something out of a horror movie or one of those zombie apocalypse movies and TV shows she saw on TV. Well, if her dad isn’t hogging the TV from her. Honestly, she can’t blame herself. Her TV is small compare to the TVs in the other rooms. 

Why is she thinking about TVs and movies at this time?

Tracey had to focus on surviving. Not TVs and movies. Oh, let’s hope she didn’t become like her father and his obsession with movies. Old movies more like it. 

The thought of her father and his obsession with movies lighten the mood though. Just a tiny bit though. It still didn’t shake away the reality of things. 

She moved her flashlight to shine on the wall. No, not a wall. A door more likes it. Probably like many of the other damn apartments she entered when she first got here. Empty of any supplies she needed and nothing but messy apartments. Everyone appeared to have hurried to get away. Probably met their fate with those monsters outside. 

The thought of those monsters made her shiver. They weren’t zombies. From all the close-up experiences, she had with them as well as seeing them in comics, tv shows, and movies, they looked nothing like them. Not that she read comics but her brother sure did. She so happens to see those types of comics. Only the covers though. 

She wasn’t sure what they are either. She definitely knew they weren’t zombies. They didn’t want to devour brains and all that nonsense. Sure, some of these monsters wanted to devour flesh but that’s only to strengthen them. 

Where they came from? Tracey didn’t want to know. The mere thought of it made her shiver even more. 

She moved forward to test out the lock on the door. The door swung open, revealing the same as any other apartment she visited. Empty of humans, probably had some supplies she could stuff in her backpack, and completely messy. She shined the light in the apartment, slowly stepping in. Her gaze following wherever her flashlight shined upon. When her flashlight flashed across the window, for a brief moment, she thought she saw something fly across the window quickly. Tracey froze in her spot, turning her light back on the window. Nothing. Just the piece of the tree she could see outside. 

Relief flooded her system. Good. Nothing is there. 

She didn’t know if they could come in here or not. Not that those monsters could enter buildings and open doors, though they rather smash apart than open it. Likewise to walls. 

‘Breathe, Trace. Breathe,’ Tracey thought. She couldn’t get herself paranoid over nothing, especially over a tree moving. It’s been a little windy today too. So, that could explain it. 

She continued adventuring around the place, checking in every cabinets, shelves, chest, and drawers. She even checked the closets and fridge for anything. She found some money that the owners forgot to grab on the way, some food (mostly stuff that needed to be cool), and a weapon. Well, if you could call a hammer a weapon. It’s the second weapon she found, which may or may not help her fight off those creatures. 

Tracey squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the hammer tightly. Only if she knew how to fight. Only if her father is here or Uncle T was here. They would know what to do. They would know how to protect her. 

Of course, they weren’t here to protect her or to tell her what to do. As much as she wished for that, she knew it’s far from that. They couldn’t come here anyway. She didn’t want anything to happen to either of them or what Jimmy called that one guy, home invader. It’s up to Tracey to survive and get herself out of this place. It’s up to her to protect herself. As much as she wished for anyone to come to save the day for her, she’s alone right now. 

Tracey opened her eyes. That’s when she heard a noise. A shuffling sound. Almost like footsteps moving around. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth was ready to form a scream. A scream that will never come. It meant bringing those monsters to her. Instead, she swallowed her scream and as much fear as she could. She lifted her hammer upwards, ready to fight. Slowly and cautiously she moved towards her belongings. 

The sound came again, causing more of her fear to spiked up. But this time, she listened closely. Not the sounds of those monsters. More like someone is here. It doesn’t make the situation any better. It could be someone who wants to kill her to loot her dead body for anything useful, which they may not find anything. 

If Tracey stayed quiet and in the shadows, the person wouldn’t know someone else is here. From the way they moved too, they sounded close too. It’s like they were in the apartment. Oh gosh, let’s hope they don’t find her.

She gathered her stuff and hid in the shadows as best as she could. Both hands still holding the hammer to attack if they do find her. 

The sound continued to happen. Closer and closer the footsteps came. Closer and closer the person would come near her hiding spot. She could see the light they were holding flashing around. Then, her heart stopped. The light landed on her. 

Tracey went from a crouching position to a standing position. Although her heart started beating fast and the blood pumped in her ears, she didn’t hesitate in moving forward. She swung the hammer blindly, only to hit the air. The air that the person used to be standing. 

“Yo, yo, dog. Calm the fuck down.” The man’s voice came from behind the light. “I’m not here to attack you!”

Tracey stopped immediately in her spot. She turned to face the man, who stood not too far from her. Once her eyes adjusted from the brightness of the light, she could see who the man is. 

“Who the fuck are you!?” Tracey asked, sharply. She raised her hammer up again. He rose up one hand in surrender. The light bounced off what is in his hand. A pistol. Oh no. He had a better weapon than her. 

“Be glad I didn’t shoot you right away,” the man answered. 

“I asked you a fucking question!”

“Chill out, girl! I was getting there. Let me breathe for a second. My name is Lamar. And who the fuck are you?”

“Tracey,” she replied. 

“Tracey….? Is your father friends with the fool, Franklin?”

“I think so?” Tracey didn’t mean to form it into a question. The puzzle started falling into place. It clicked for her. This guy - Lamar - knew about her father and that home invader. So, this man is on her side. 

Good.


End file.
